


How We Began

by belles-lettresdemoncoeur (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adoption, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/belles-lettresdemoncoeur
Summary: Adrien and Nino have been together for years; Their adopted child has a favorite bedtime story one that Adrien is all to happy to tell.





	How We Began

_Nino’s been here in the Agreste Mansion a grand total of **twice** \- not counting today. But when Adrien had called him inviting him over? He’d grabbed his bag and booked it over. There’d been something strange in his voice and that concerned the DJ. He stood in the foyer, subtly shifting his weight form foot to foot. Gabriel’s PA, Nathalie, was hovering glancing up to him occasionally from the tablet that seemed permanently in her hands._

_When Adrien stepped out onto the landing of the stairs, Nino could see there was something off. His posture was odd, a slump to his shoulders. Even his wave was somehow lacking._  
  
_“Hey, Nino.” It’s a halfhearted wave at best. Not that he’s not thrilled to see Nino, to at last have his best friend over to hang out. Today just wasn’t the best. That was why he needed Nino here - someone who cared._  
  
_“Hey, dude.” He’s moving before he really can think about it too much and the pace he takes the steps is maybe a bit too fast. In fact, he might skip one or two in his hurry. Finding himself at Adrien’s side, his arm came to drape over his shoulders; plastering a smile on his face - best to pretend nothing is off when there are eyes on them. “So I get to finally see this super cool room of yours.”_

_Traces of a genuine smile appeared on the blond’s face and he’s wrapping an arm around Nino’s waist as he escorted him toward his room. He’s grateful for that arm around his shoulders, the warmth of Nino’s presence. Reaching his room he pushed the door open to let Nino in first._

_Grudgingly, he’s moving away from Adrien to step into the room. His eyes taking in everything slowly as he moves toward the couch doing a slow turn. Adrien’s room is really something but there are signs of disorder - DVDs and game boxes laying on the low table in front of the couch, books scattered here and there. “This is wicked.”_

_Everything changes though when he hears the door click shut. Nino is dropping his bag by the couch and turning toward Adrien. Tipping his hat back, he’s moving to take it off dropping it on the couch, his brows drawn together with concern. “So?”_

_Adrien seemed to crumple. If Nino thought that Adrien had looked down before now he just looked like he was wrecked. The model ran his hands over his face before inhaling before rubbing at the back of his neck; biting his lower lip. “I don’t know where to start. Can - Can we just do normal things together?”_

_Nino’s concern only grew at that but he’s nodding holding his hand out. “Sure. Come thrash me at that game you’re so great at then we’ll watch that one Anime you’re always trying to get me into. Sound good?”_

________

_And that’s how it all started._

_Soon their hangouts happened every month at Adrien’s. As it became every week it was at Adrien’s and various public places; even on sets of his shoots and his shows. It isn’t until their hangouts are every week that they have one at Nino’s place._

______

_“Your family is amazing.” Adrien murmured as he laid across the foot of Nino’s bed, peering up at him from how he’s laying; everything in the room upside down. “I felt really welcome. Do you think they liked me?”_

_Nino laughed softly. “That’s because you ARE welcome, Adrien.” He rolled his eyes spinning his desk chair around to face him. “Are you kidding me? They love you. You’re a polite charming  guy, it’s crazy hard not to like you.“_

_Adrien smiled brightly at him. “Thanks, Nino. You’ve been - This has been great. The best.”_

_Nino ran his nails through his hair scratching at his scalp as he considers. He hadn’t brought up the day this all started a few months ago before now. Honestly, he’d been scared to because he feels like it was something that would strip the smile right off of Adrien’s face but the curiosity gnawed at him daily._

_“Can I ask something? You don’t have to answer but I’ve got a question..”_

_Green eyes blinked, taking not of Nino’s serious tone. He moved to sit up on Nino’s bed, reaching out to touch his arm even if he has to lean forward to do it. “Sure. You can ask me anything!”_

_“When you first asked me over, you seemed kind of messed up. Can you tell me what happened? I just want to know what was wrong, how I can help better..”_

_There’s a soft sigh and Adrien’s eyes close. His posture shifts straightening, shoulders squaring. “It was an anniversary. My mom - my mom disappeared that day. I got into a fight with my father about it. I wanted us to spend time together, do something Mom would have loved. He wanted to work and -”_

_His words cut off as Nino sat next to him, arms wrapping around him tightly. He felt a tug and just melted into that embrace, his head fell to Nino’s shoulder; his hands clenching in the fabric of his designer jeans. Adrien forgets sometimes - he doesn’t have to be strong.  He doesn’t have to always be on guard; he’s only human._

_“I got you. It’s okay.” Nino’s hold on Adrien tightens. It’s not the first time he’s been furious at Gabriel Agreste for how he treats his son. It won’t be the last either he’s sure. But unlike with the whole birthday debacle, he can handle this better. “We’ll go do all the things. We’ll do one every year. We’ll do one every birthday, mother’s day - any day.”_

_The DJ felt his heart rip as Adrien turned, curling into him; hiding his face against the hollow of his throat and letting out a broken sob. A sob that turned into soft whimpers as tears soaked into the blue cotton of his shirt in the same way that Adrien’s fingers curled and gripped at it. It was all Nino could do to shift his hold; gathering Adrien as close as he could even if that meant pulling him into his lap. One of his hands moving to pet and toy with that golden head of hair, humming softly as he let his best friend cry it out._

_______

_Weeks faded into months, months into years. They did dozens of things that Emilie would have loved; picnics, kite flying, trips to the beach, days at the park. All over Paris, then as they got older all over France._

_In all that time their rooms though in separate houses became a mash-up of their lives and styles. Adrien added a second controller to his home console in his room along with a  deck set-up for Nino to work on his mixes. There’s a drawer in his dresser set aside for spare clothes for Nino and the various stuff that got left behind - headphones,  a hat, bracelets, various drives, an ugly Christmas sweater. He even had a spare pair of glasses tucked away safely in Adrien’s bedside table._

_It was the same at Nino’s place. Adrien had somehow taken over a shelf on Nino’s all - physics books and manga mostly. A couple sets of spare clothes hung neatly in Nino’s closet. Piano music sheets were tucked in a drawer of Nino’s computer desk, Nino had managed to move in a keyboard for Adrien when he wanted to work on his own compositions; sometimes he helped Nino with his mixes, sometimes he helped Kitty Section by writing his own parts._

_______

“And that’s now we began,” Adrien was whispering softly as he leaned down pressing a kiss to their child’s forehead, his fingers having brushed  plum colored hair aside. “Good night, Amel.” He adjusted  the galaxy printed blanket before letting himself out of  the room easing the door mostly closed - only to  come face to face with his grinning husband.  
  
“Again?” 

“It’s Ammy’s favorite story.” Adrien shrugged. 

“I think it’s one of the many favorites, yeah. It’s one of my favorites, too.”  
  
“You have more than one favorite?” Adrien queried. 

Nino nods. “Lots of them. You want to know what my absolute favorite anything is?” His hand reaching to gently curl into Adrien’s button down shirt; old, splattered with paint from when they’d set up Amel’s room - which made it perfect for days Amel wanted to get creative.

Adrien doesn’t resist that pull, instead he’s stepping forward reaching to trail his fingers along the side of his neck. “You know I do.” 

“Coming home to you and Amel. The life, home, and family we made together. That’s my favorite thing of all time.”  

Adrien leans in and rests his forehead against Nino’s. “That’s my all-time favorite, too.”


End file.
